Hit100(adopted)
by Crowfeast
Summary: Born with power out of this world, physical strength unmatched, Naruto has become a walking God. But he lacks the skill to control his power. Will he learn to control this power or will he rip the world apart? Adopted from original owner, NarutoxOphis/1or2 more pairing. Good brother Menma. (Rewrite in future)
1. Chapter 1

**Crowfeast the big news I adopted this story from RedDick and I've been interested in doing a story based on the MobPsycho 100 story. However I'm making some changes to the general story line for this story but for the most part its going to follow the anime of DXD and MP 100. However, I'm going to make more changes to the general story line along with him having a real mentor and not a con artist and there is going to be a reason why.**

 **Chapter 1: What are emotions**

Ringing was going off in a small bedroom consisting of a bed and a desk. The room itself was bland with nothing really standing out other than the boy lying underneath the covers. He was staring at the ceiling wondering about life and what was going on lately. He could not feel the emotion of joy or anger about certain things such as doing awful in school or having no real friends. However, this boy didn't bother thinking too much about it. This was stuff was for those that actually cared about insignificant things while he was busy doing other things to deal with the day like making sure he got dressed and ready to go.

Summoning some power he turned off his alarm clock and then levitated his clothes to him. Naruto, the blond hair boy in the room was what many would call a psychic. He had the power to manipulate the world around him and change things to his suiting. While he had no interest in manipulating the world around him he did make sure his powers were used during the times of need or when he was too lazy to not do it. Especially considering he knew of the spirits and monsters that existed in this world that were aiming to deal with him.

Naruto wasn't sure how he was compared to other psychics but he knew that his power was higher than general since he heard rumors from his teacher that other psychics have to unlock their power through emotional stress of some kind while he was born with his powers activated. His teacher told him while he was strong in his own right Naruto's own psychic powers eclipse his own without a chance of catching up. Especially considering with a meer thought he could destroy anyone or anything with ease even things that were not spirits. It was funny, a child outclassed a full grown adult and even with his experience he couldn't do anything against this monster of a student.

Walking down in his school uniform Naruto sees his family sitting at the table waiting for him. One was his mother Kushina who had long red hair running down her back and her green dress was covered by her brown apron. His father was sitting at the side of the table with his blue jumpsuit on and his flamed bottom jacket sitting on the back of his chair. Naruto saw his brother sitting next to his father giving him a small smile. Menma had black spiky hair similar to his own but he had light purple eyes like his mother.

Naruto loved his family but he was never showed it on his face. When his mother and father were concerned about this they were introduced to his mentor who informed them that it's a price that comes with his power. The more his psychic power coming to the surface the less emotion he could show to everyone around him. It was a price from the tradeoff along with the fact they found out something unusual about Naruto. It turned out that he had another abnormality that scared his parents and disturbed his sibling since they already thought he was ridiculously powerful.

It turned out with a few exercises he performed over the summer Naruto could now destroy most things in the world with a single punch that he would throw with no effort. This disturbed everyone and the master even explained he couldn't tell them why this was possible. They took him to a doctor but the problem was he told them while muscular he had no real abnormality about him. It was as if something else was generating his new power other than his psychic abilities. So it didn't matter what people did against Naruto he could destroy them with either his physical strength or he could destroy them with his psychic power.

The master warned them thanks to this the supernatural world would come looking for him for different reasons. Although most of them he could deal with there were a few people who could cause something bad to happen if it isn't monitored properly. He speculated that at full power and uncontrolled he could tear the entire country of Japan in half with nothing more than a few waves of his hands. Along with his physical strength, which they still didn't know the limit of his power, he could possibly do the same with that as well. So Naruto was warned about this outcome and told to keep an eye out for things that might happen in the near future.

Back to the dining room Naruto finished his general breakfast and put his dishes away and walked out the door with his bag and brother at his side. His brother was considered everything he wasn't; popular, member of the student council, perfect grades, and the most desirable first year student. Naruto was not known around the school because he never interacted with people and never saw the need to make friends with others. Mostly because he felt they were unnecessary for his generation and he was afraid of hurting them without knowing how to control his strength at points. So to protect those around him he isolates himself from others and avoids trying to do unnecessary damage.

Both brothers were walking down the street and while Naruto was wondering what was going to happen at school today his brother, Menma was thinking something else. He remembered growing up jealous of his brother and his power but he learned to curb it after meeting his brother's master. He informed him his brother power is a curse not a real gift since he would never have a normal life. Friends would be something out of his reach for fear of being used by them or hurting them without knowing it. While he could understand why he was jealous he knew his brother needed his support more than ever. Especially since the devils in the territory are stirring up trouble for his family along with the Shinto Goddesses that are watching them.

While most would consider Kuoh to be owned by devils the truth is that Japan belongs to the Shinto Gods and Goddesses. They allow them to settle on the grounds with one warning really in mind; don't mess with the Yokai or Naruto and you will be good. It's no secret that Naruto and Menma's parents were once servants of the Shinto Goddesses who are the godparents of both boys. However, when it was revealed his power to them one of the goddess saw a vision of the future where if he were upset then he would destroy the entire country within minutes. Knowing this anyone that entered the territory was warned before hand to leave the boy alone or suffer the consequences.

Naruto was considered by the devils a prize and many sought to capture him or recruit him into their peerage. But the minute they were in front of him something showed up and erased them on the spot or sent them running with their tales between their legs. While they didn't know what it was Naruto knew and he was sure that they were angry with others coming for him.

Arriving at the front gates Naruto stared blankly at the students in front of him while his brother put on his best smile charming the women and angering the men. His brother was known as one of the future princes of the academy while many wondered how he and his brother were related. They were polar opposites of each other and that was something many of the guys took advantage of. Well, they would if not for the intervention of the student council who would punish anyone that would try anything against him. Most bullies learned quick to leave him alone but others were slow to pick this up and punished for it.

"Brother I will see you during lunch alright? Meet me in the student council room." Menma gave his brother a smile, hug and was off to his class. Naruto stood there for a second and then walked off to go behind the gym. Once there Naruto found a snake slithering up to him and he just stared at it for a few seconds.

"It would seem you are as punctual as ever," replied the snake in a montone voice.

"Well its not surprising but what do you want?" Naruto was quick to react with his own monotones voice to match the one before him.

The snake slowly shifted around until it took its human appearance. It was a small lolicon who had black x tape over his nipples. The little girl had long black hair was wearing a gothic lolicon outfit alongside having pointy ears and being bare footed. Ophis was one of the few people in the world Naruto could call a real friend since she approached him a few years ago. She has always been loving and caring to him in a way understanding what he was going through. While he didn't know it she explained similar problems he was going through of having immense power and always being stronger than the usual branch of people in the world.

Ophis was interested in Naruto because like herself he was doing things to find peace and to stay away from people in general. While she saw them as insects she did have an inkling of understanding that he cared for the safety of people around him. Especially he loved the goddess that watched over him and his family. So out of respect for this she kept an eye on him at all times since they met and worked hard to make sure he never lost control of his power or strength. She marked him with one of her marks so she would know where he was at all times and never fear losing track of him. There was something else stirring in her chest but she was unsure of what it was but ignored it for now.

"I only came to see how you life has been going Naruto." He raised an eyebrow at this and nodded. It made sense,

"I've been fine but I have been running into problems of not knowing how to make friends."

"You don't need these insects, you have me and that's all you will ever need." Naruto stared at her for a brief second and sighed. It was the same thing with her each time he mentioned something like this. While yes he did stay away from people he would like to have a friend to talk to and bond with from time to time that wasn't family related. It was one of the reasons why he was so use to Ophis because she made it interesting if this was the standard of friends.

Naruto heard the bell ring and before he could say anything Ophis turned into a snake again and quickly slid underneath his clothing. This was one thing she always did while with him; she would stay with him throughout the day to see what he saw in the human world. What made it so interesting that he would stick around rather than just join her in the adventures away from this boring existence? Upon arriving in class Naruto took his seat and started taking notes from the board. He peered over to his right and saw Rias Gremory and Akeno Hijemija who were both known as the beauty queens of the school. While Naruto admitted they were pretty he really didn't feel anything for them. Not on the account of them being devils, but more he felt they had a level of arrogance about their status that was unwarranted.

He sighed and continued his work wondering what interesting things were waiting for him after this boring school day.

Lunch

Menma was sitting in the student council room pondering some thoughts. While he was a half devil now along with being part of the faith of the Shinto goddesses he never really considered himself other than human before. With this new experience given to him by Sona he felt that life was much more interesting compared to his usual life. Especially considering he knew his king was looking out for him rather than trying to recruit him for something like power, like Rias would.

Rias Gremory, while he didn't hate the girl he didn't see her as a friend. He was polite to her only out of status and nothing more otherwise he would never associate with her in an official setting. She mocked her brother one time in front of him and Menma nearly took her head off for it. Sona stopped him and warned Rias to not provoke her peerage again or this would get a message straight to her brother. Then he mentioned that his brother was also the godchild of the Shinto Gods and Goddess meaning anything that harms him would be dealt by them. Hell, Sona and her sister had to go to them and beg for her to recruit Menma, which took some serious convincing on their part. Even though they relented the minute she mentioned interest in Naruto they shot her down and warned her to not harm the boy in anyway. While she was confused at first Menma explained his brother had unusual levels of power making him a world destroyer.

Following this Sona informed Rias about the turn of events and either started poking around his brother for something interesting or just ignored him completely. More on the lines he liked her leaving him alone considering the more she poked him the more dangerous the situation got. He knew his brother's powers could slip out at any point and when they do it would be nasty. Especially considering his power could erase her on the spot sparking a war with the devil race and possibly the rest of the Shinto faction.

"Menma there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Turning to his black hair, purple eye president he nodded his head. "I've noticed your brother seems to be hiding something in his shirt that is radiating power. While I understand that I'm not allowed to bother him would it be possible for you to investigate this for me?"

Menma was concerned now, what could his brother have to stir this up this much trouble. He knew for a fact he was not wearing any kind of artifact of some kind before leaving the house otherwise his parents would have detected it or he would have while on their walk. This meant that something was attaching itself to him when he arrived at school.

"I'll try looking into it president but I can't make any promises. My brother is not the most forth coming person with information that he considers his own and of no value to everyone else." Sona nodded her head. Unlike most people in this world she knew Menma loved only two things and that was the god's of the Shinto religion and his family, mostly his brother. Whatever his older brother did on his free time was his business in his eyes and that he was entitled to that privacy. But at the same time she needed to make sure nothing was coming onto the grounds that could put them or the school in danger.

There was a knock at the door,

"Come in." Naruto opened the door and saw the student council either looking at him or going back to their work. Saji, a blond hair boy was looking at him with a look that screamed arrogance.

"So what's wrong now Naruto? Someone stole your homework or know where your emotions are?" Before he could laugh Menma was in front of him with his fist buried in his face.

"Don't fuck with my brother!" Sona immediately got between the two boys. This was another problem among the council, Saji like to poke fun at Naruto and this would lead to Menma taking his anger out on him. Following this, a huge fight would break out leading to them either almost unleashing their magic or her having to smack them both around.

"I could come back later."

"No, Naruto come on in and take Saji's seat since he is done with his work."

"But President-," Sona smacked him on the head sending him to the floor comically and forcing him to leave his chair behind. Naruto blinked at this and just walked up to the chair, sat down, and opened up his bento box full of rice and several assortments of chicken. He took one of the pieces of chicken and ate it with a blank look.

"Naruto," turning to his brother's king,

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He raised an eyebrow at this before nodding his head. "Why is it the minute you entered the school there seems to be something moving around in your shirt?" Looking down he saw that Ophis was definitely moving around in his shirt leading to everyone staring at him. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a snake shocking everyone that he was carrying something like that in the school without fear of getting bit.

"This is my friend. She is with me every time I'm in school but she leaves after school is over."

"I see and she is something other than a snake?" Naruto nodded his head where he dropped it on the floor. Out of it a small child like being came from the snake and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Greetings insects." Ophis saw the blond hair boy rushing over to her to scold her.

"How dare you disrespect Sona-sama!? Who do you think you are!?" Naruto summoned some of his psychic powers and Saji was fling across the room endenting the wall with the greatest of ease. He was moaning in pain,

"She hates it when people are too close to her." Naruto only threw the boy away because he was sparing him from dying at Ophis's hands. She has killed people and beings just for breathing the same air as her. One time while walking in the park he saw her behead some poor dumb bum with a single swipe of her hand. Her hand was nowhere near his head but the whole damn thing blew up in a shower of blood and not a single drop landed on her.

"Naruto please refrain from doing that again." Sona then saw the black hair girl showing a small smile on her face,

"And who are you to order him? He could crush you and the entire school with nothing more than a small thought and no one would stop him." Sona gritted her teeth but hid her emotions immediately.

"Of course I understand this but I'm asking as a friend of his brother."

"But you are not his brother's friend more of his king than anything." Sona felt a tick mark appearing on her head. This brat was annoying and she was one upping her constantly.

"Be that as it may be I still am asking as a kind and generous king."

 _Snort_

"Forgive me for laughing but you a king, you're an insect to a real royal leader. I've seen them and they would crush you without a second thought." Sona felt her hands crushing her chairs rests.

Naruto seeing where this was going came up to her and bonked her on the head in which a large comical bruise appeared on her forehead. She turned to him and a small tear came out of her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"For being conceded. Now please, behave for me." While not liking the bruise on her head she bowed her head and walked up next to him.

Menma was shocked, his brother did that to him a few years ago and his head caved into the floor. Luckily he was blessed with a strong and durable body but damn it still hurt the back of his head. Reaching behind him he grabbed the spot where he feels some of the knuckle indentation was still fresh. But this unknown girl managed to not only survive the bop from hell but also stay standing with nothing more than a bruise that was receding on her head.

Sona was more disturbed because she had seen her brother's power first hand. He once ran into a stray devil where with a single easily thrown punch he destroyed the monster reducing it to a puddle of goo. Naruto was the strongest physically she had ever seen with some people never coming close to what he can do with his punches. Even the lightest tap hurt like hell and that was the case with this little girl. Her taking it and still standing, she was something of great power and Naruto knew this that is why he was acting in a way to keep her in line and prevent bloodshed.

Sitting back in his chair Ophis hopped onto his lap and he started petting her head with his one free hand. It would have been adorable if it was not for the fact he was sitting there with a blank look on his face and so was she.

"Naruto," looking back over at Sona he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You still haven't told us who this is yet." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't?" Naruto sat their in a ponder until it went off in his head.

"Your right I didn't, she says her name is Ophis dragon god of infinity or something like that." With his piece said he continued eating his food not noticing the tension in the room.

Sona looked like she was about to have a heart attack as did Tsubaki whose glasses fell off her face. Menma and the rest of the peerage were staring in shock at this tiny girl was one of the strongest existences in the entire universe. Saji was getting out of the wall and looking at them with confusion.

"Who's Ophis?" Sona turned to Saji remembering he was a human that was born into devilhood only recently so of course he didn't know who she/he was.

"Ophis is known as one of the strongest being in existence. If she wanted she could erase the entire world within minutes leaving nothing left standing in her wake." Saji turned pale realizing that this girl was someone who would have killed him for irritating him too much.

"Yes you filthy insects I'm that person now please stop gawking its growing on my nerves." The petting seemed to come back and was subsiding her after he took his hand off her to grab some extra meat during his last bite. Naruto gathered some rice on his spoon and held it in front of Ophis who looked at the rice with confusion. But relented and ate it anyway even though she might not need it, this was the nice thing to do. At least that is what she thought it was, she was unsure about the customs of other beings no matter how long she had seen them.

"Naruto how are you friends with her?" Menma knew this was something he had to report to his parents and their godparents knowing this was major. This was dangerous since his family did have enemies and if they were to attempt anything against Naruto then this would provoke Ophis. Said action would lead to Ophis destroying everything in the surrounding area and most likely level the entire city of Kuoh or destroying the country of Japan. Naruto would be immune to the attack but millions of people would be dead before they could realize what happened.

Naruto stared at his brother for a second and then responded, "We meet when I was first coming to this school. After talking for a bit we bonded in a sense and then we agreed to meet up whenever we could. Sometimes she is with me during classes or she just visits for a little bit to see how I'm doing."

"What is your interest in my brother?" Menma was staring at the dragon god. She had some reason for being interested in her brother but he couldn't think what it was.

"He is special. I've never felt someone from the human race with powers that rival my own."

"So you want my brother for some hidden agenda?"  
"No, I'm here to learn why he is still part of your world." Ophis turned around and continued to enjoy the head petting along with some food that would come her way. While she didn't care for the food at times it was still nice feeling. Something was whirling around in her chest at the joy she was feeling from the feeding.

Menma figured it was better to let this go considering she was not wanting to speak more than she has already done. Turning back to his work he started filling out his paperwork and eating his food.

Finishing their lunches Naruto bid them a good day and walked to his next class. Ophis had turned back into the snake and slithered back underneath his clothing to hide from everyone that would bother her. Entering his class he saw Rias was talking to her Queen Akeno about something but he was ignoring them.

"So they are making their move tomorrow huh?"

"Yes Koneko has confirmation that they are going on a date tomorrow. It should be the best chance to recruit him to the peerage." Akeno put her hand on her face and gave Rias a seductive look. The boys in the room were now blushing from her look while at the same time the girls were thinking she was so sexy and beautiful. Naruto just ignored her and walked to his desk and opened up his notebook. Opening it he started to see that they had left off at the third dynasty so this meant they would fill out the rest of the notes.

Akeno while listening to Rias go on about her plans for the future and what Issei could possess she was staring at Naruto. It was a hardened look of curiosity and interest. This boy was the one person in the world that seemed to be immune to both her looks and her teasing. It was frustrating to her because he has never shown a sign of emotion in her life. The best she got was him saying hello to him and then walking past her causing her to feel unsure about herself. While Rias was negative about the boy and his power there was something about him that she knew was more dangerous than anything that Issei could possibly possess. No matter how powerful a sacred gear just pure power that someone is born with is greater than what they can do. Those with sacred gears start relying on it too much and this leads to them becoming weaker than most without their sacred gear to assist them.

Naruto seemed to be one of those people considering he had strength that was unnatural. When she was not busy with her own stuff for the peerage she was monitoring Naruto to see what he was up to most of the time. When she saw him take off his shirt once she was amazed by his overall muscular form and the fact he was little to no fat on his body. However, when he lightly hit a tree it was obliterated without a chance it shocked her. This boy had greater power than anyone she had ever seen next to his psychic powers.

Naruto felt someone staring at him so looking behind him he saw Akeno was giving him an imploring look.

'Wonder what she is bothering me with those looks?' Ophis felt the question being asked but she remained silent. She knew that the girl had some form of crush on him while it upsetted her to a degree she was not opposed to it. Lower life forms were attracted to those that were stronger than them and wanted to mate with them. It was the law of nature of reproducing with the most perfect individual you could.

The teacher entered the room and all the students sat in their seats and began their lesson. They started studying what was being spoken on the board along with being introduced to the rest of the class what was happening in the next few weeks.

Time skip

Exiting the school noticed that Ophis was still with him at this point. It was unusual considering after school is over she usually leaves but for some reason she is still there in her snake form. Naruto walked off campus and was approaching the nearby forest where Ophis turned back into her child like form. In the forest Naruto could tell something was coming for him but it was something much weaker than herself.

"You know someone is watching right?" Turning to Ophis,

"Yes but until they show themselves I won't react. There is no point picking a fight when they are not present right?" Ophis stared at the boy before nodding his head.

"True there is no reason to fight a bug when they don't show themselves." Just like that a spear of light was thrown at Naruto and Ophis but Naruto crushing the blade with his left hand with ease and then staring at the attacker stopped the attack. The man had silver hair that barely covered his face, he was wearing a black shirt and white long pants, sandals on his feet, and his posture screamed arrogance.

"Not bad brat but you won't be able to fend me off forever!" Summoning his black wings he flew into the sky and summoned two more spears. Aiming at the brat in front him along with the little girl he threw both spears with great speed and accuracy. He was sure this would kill both of them but it never made it to its intended target. Naruto once again caught both blades and crushed them with ease. Looking at the man,

"Can we hurry up, any more time wasted and I will miss dinner."

"My name is Mizuki and you will not have to worry about eating because you're going to die!" Summoning another spear but this time had four more spears appear behind him he fired it at the boy. This time however, the spears stop a few feet away from him while being covered by some blue glow. In this process he turned the spears around and fired them back at the fallen angel. Mizuki panicked and started flying away from the spears.

Upon avoiding his spears he turns back to the brat to see him floating in front of him. His entire body covered in a blue glow of energy before he held his hand out in front.

"I'm tired please disappear."

"NOT BEFORE YOU DO!" Summoning more spears but this time condense them into spheres where he fired them at the boy. They exploded rocking the area around them and covering him in smoke. Mizuki figured he got the brat and was about to fly away but decided to taunt him a bit.

"Tough luck brat shouldn't have been such a pain in the ass. Now all leader Raynare has to do is kill Issei and we can leave this dump of a city." He tried flying away but he noticed he was not moving. Looking behind him, he saw the boy was still there without a scratch on him along with the little girl floating next to him.

"Can you finish him already I'm bored." Naruto nodded his head and in seconds closed the distance between them. With a little of his esper power he obliterated the man while turning him into a pile of blood.

"That was boring." Naruto floated back down to the ground and turned off his power. While he hated killing people and thought it was not okay he felt it was necessary in some cases. Most people are unforgivable and aren't worth caring about. So ending them protects people in the future and that is all that matters to him.

Once he was finished dealing with the remains of Mizuki Naruto continued on his way home wondering what his mother was making. Normally she makes ramen for the family but he had a feeling that was not going to be on the menu tonight. Because it was an important day for the most part, their godparents are coming by for a visit. They were excited to see how much Naruto and Menma had grown over the past few years and apparently his master was coming with them.

Seeing him again would be great considering it had been a few years since he saw him. He was someone that even the supernatural world learned a long time ago not to cross no matter what happens.

Entering the house he saw his parents were setting out the dining table with his mother's red hair flying around while screaming at her husband who was cowering in the corner. He was terrified with the whole perspective that he forgot the importance of today and it was something his brother was laughing about. Entering the room he felt Ophis turn back into her snake form and hide herself in his clothes.

"Gomen, am I late?" Kushina turned to her eldest child and smiled,

"No sweetheart your just in time anything happen today that was interesting?" Naruto tilted his head and nodded,

"Yes I ran into some fallen angel on the way home and he tried to kill me while talking about another one named Raynare." Kushina was nervous now and Minato was with a straight expression. Menma however, he knew about the fallen angels in the city but since his king was not doing anything about them he felt no need to bother with the information or the problem they might pose.

"Are you hurt son?" Minato was looking him over, even though he knew his child was probably one of the strongest people in the world it never would hurt to show he cared for his well being.

"I'm fine he was weak, too weak for me to take seriously. Honestly, the man was easy to deal with when all he did was throw his spears at me hoping they would connect. But he did mention something interesting while he was taunting me," Minato raised an eyebrow, "apparently the boy Issei is being targeted by one of the Fallen Angels and they are planning on killing for some reason."

Menma was on edge, he knew about Issei and how Sona and Rias were planning on recruiting him but Rias was the one be acting on this instead. She was thinking it would be best to play things out and see what happens with Issei. He hated that thought pattern, honestly it was annoying thinking she was willing to let him die all because of some fancy scheme to prove she was right and he has a powerful sacred gear inside of his body.

"Well I will let the others in the region know also your godparents are going to be informed since I was not aware they let the fallen enter the city recently."

"Indeed," turning their heads at the new voice they saw a woman with midnight black hair and a peach skin color. She had large breasts and a bubble ass along with a killer figure to go with those two additions. This is Amaterasu Menma and Naruto's godmother while the man standing next to her is Sussanoo and he was their godfather. Both Shinto lords were happy to be the godparents of both of them but the strangest thing for people to know is that they put the boys into their care not for the love they wanted to shower but more along the lines of wanting to deal with the future issues of powerful espiers users since they are a rarity in the world.

Behind them was a young man that was most likely in his twenties with red hair and red eyes while wearing black fur hooded jacket, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. This is K and he is considered one of the strongest psychic users in the world with the power to shift any part of his power into an element with ease. When he met Naruto he was about to enter this fraud's office and try to figure out his problems with his powers. Thanks to meeting him they talked and eventually it lead to Naruto having a real teacher to help him control his powers and learn more about the world around him. He was a kind person to those that knew him well but to those that were his enemies he is known as the man that erased more species than any other. He is feared by all for his amazing power and the rage that comes with it where two cases come to mind to those that know him.

One of the major cases was the incident when the devils started raping and killing the Neko race in the underworld. He was alerted to this by Inari and upon arriving he saw this disgusting display. He managed to save some of the race from being killed or worse but he only saved about 15% of the race as a whole. When he cornered the devils about this they responded that it was their right since they killed one of their own. Leading to him slaughtering most of the clans that were present and even wiping out some of the branches to go with it. So it went from 72 to about 36 in an instant. Most after seeing this knew to steer clear of the Yokai faction and to avoid him like the plague, hell Sirzech made it a law to not antagonize him or his allies or risk being executed or being sold to him to spare their lives.

The only other case of this was when a couple of devils came to the human world and decided to do something that nearly started a war. There was a girl about the age of 15 where he was 17 and she was a petite looking girl. They were extremely close and he cherished their friendship for the most part that was until she was found by the devils and raped and killed. Upon discovering this he ignited in a rage that nearly tore Tokyo apart and almost started a war with the Yokai faction upon discovering it was devils that did this to her. Michael and Azazel were even thrown through a loop because some of their members were getting scared at the power he was releasing and beg Sirzech to just give him what he wants and just hand over the devils that did this, thus he did at the protest of the council. They were slaughtered and erased from the history books they marked as the ones that were forgotten. Since then before he met Naruto he traveled around barely with any emotions flowing out of his body and dreaming of a time he would have confessed his feelings to the girl that stole his heart and took it to heaven with her.

Naruto bowed to his teacher and he nodded his head. However Inari showed up as well in her red and white fox form glory and she started smothering Naruto with no end in sight. His head was pushed into her breasts where he started experiencing unknown feelings and thoughts,

 _I feel my air starting to fade away but at the same time, I want to stay in this comfortable position. I wonder why?_

"Sister please behave and put down Naruto would you?" Amaterasu was someone that could understand her sister's need to hug him. He was adorable and very handsome in his own right, if she was not his godmother she might be doing the same thing.

"Poo you are mean to me sister!" Inari released Naruto and he struggled to get his bearings. K appeared behind him and assisted with the process of his feet getting back under him. He nodded to his teacher and he smiled back at him, thus prompting Naruto to smile as well. It was discovered by them that small things like smiling and sometimes expressing emotions helped the process of dealing with the world around them and lessened the time where they would lose control of their powers.

"So what is this about Fallen angel's in the city?"

"Well I'm guessing they are here for the boy because of the sacred gear he has inside of him."

"Indeed Kushina, but what is so great that they would be willing to risk it in the hands of the Devils and crossing us?" Inari sighed and could not think of a thing while her siblings were in the same boat. K honestly didn't care, the boy was a target and that meant they needed to either decide to deal with him now or let him be recruited as soon as he was dead.

"Really there is no avoiding this question, what do we do about the kid in general?"

"There is no real choice at this point, we just let things run their course and pray for the best." K sighed, figured this would be the case. After all, he had done the same thing in the past with some past enemies and allies and things turned out great.

"Okay then its agreed," K felt something coming out of Naruto's shirt but he made no mention of it. It was his secret and if he was keeping it than there is a good reason for it and not worth bothering. Plus unwanted attention was something Naruto hated more than people wasting his time doing stupid stuff in front of him.

The goddess stayed for dinner while his teacher did as well and it was an enjoyable evening to the point that Naruto even smiled more than usual making the room feel less tense than it normally would. Naruto went to be happy that night but he saw that Ophis was still with him so he finally had a discussion with her about her staying at his side today.

But while this was going on Menma was downstairs explaining what happened at school today and finding out that Naruto had made a friend and this person was Ophis. Naturally the goddess and gods were worried and his parents were terrified but K knew that this was nothing new. Whenever there was someone like Naruto she always took a personal interest in them no matter what just because of the level of their power.

"Potentially I think she is planning on recruiting him to her cause." Everyone stared at K knowing he had the most experience with the dragon and some of the power players in the supernatural world. "She has been at a standstill with Great Red for years now and she is gathering forces to help her take him out. Doing this she would use Naruto to assist in this endeavor and then after doing it would reward him for his success."

"That's insane even if Naruto is strong like that there is no way he could match that monster!" K sighed, this was uncomfortable as hell for him but it was something he had to lay out,

"Look whether you want to believe it or not the truth of the matter is Naruto is potentially one of the strongest in the world at this point and push comes shove he will one day even match those two. The only thing we can do is make sure his power doesn't get out of control yet and hope she doesn't try anything stupid."

"Wait isn't she still with him?" Menma was terrified when the room got deathly quiet and they actually managed to use a rune to listen into his brothers room,

"Why are you still Ophis?"

"Simple, I want to talk to you about something that I need done."

"What?"

"There is a lot coming into play soon and I fear the world is about to reach a breaking point for a war, I want you to be the one that decides the fate of this world."

"Why would you care? Didn't you say it yourself this world holds no interest in your mind?"

"True however, I do know that with your strength you will become the will of Earth itself and soon the protector of the human race. Then you will have the power to really change the course of existence."

"What do you mean?" There was a sound of a portal opening up,

"Some other time Naruto but know that your destiny is coming and soon you will join the group that have been known as universe destroyers." The portal closed and everyone could breath calmly since that meant she was gone.

They wondered what was going on with her and what the future has to hold?

Next day, date

Naruto was bored, today he decided on his day off he would go to the anime store and pick up the next copies of some dvds and manga that had come out recently. Doing this he would also take a detour to check out some of the new stuff on the market and maybe some of the video games. While he was powerful he did enjoy having something to do other than train and do school work. Plus using his powers gets boring after a while and sometimes he just wanted to do things the normal way considering it made his life almost like everybody else around him.

Sadly for him he ran into a problem right away, there was Issei standing there near the center of a store he was interested in with a black hair purple eye girl. He never saw her before but he could feel the aura from her and think,

 _Another fallen angel_

Naruto saw the brown hair boy didn't know and he was being led on. While he did agree with everyone that it was better to let things progress naturally he wanted to see how things truly unfold. So he stealthly followed them through town until he arrived at the water fountain with them and then she said,

"Would you die for me?" Then it happened like lightning she changed out of her outfit and put a holy spear through his stomach. He coughed up some blood and left while taunting the child with the fact she killed him for his sacred gear. Naruto sighed, she didn't sense him showing that she was weak like the silver hair man so either she was only slightly stronger than him or she was just ranked higher than him by some supreme command.

Walking away he could feel Rias enter the area so he knew he was in some decent hands now. Walking out of the forest he saw something was there in the near front, it was some kind of demonic being. It had the face and upper body of a human but it had fangs, red eyes, and a lower torso comprised of a spider. They were feeding on human corpses of young females showing that this being was male in nature.

"Another human has wondered into my net?" He smiled sadistically hoping to scare the child.

"How boring, I don't have time for this today." Naruto sighed and dropped his bags bracing for the attack.

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about anything because you will be dead brat!" He leapt at him and threw a hard right hook at the teenager but when he hit him nothing happened. It didn't even turn his head and he was staring at him with those blank eyes.

"Well that was disappointing." The spider demon snarled and started gathering more of his magic.

"Disappointing I will show you my full power and crush you like the bug you are!" Naruto saw his body was becoming more demonic until he took the form of a giant black widow spider with its jaws oozing some kind of venom.

In the tree was Koneko Toujou who was a petite teenage girl with white hair and golden cat like eyes. She looked more like a cat rather than a normal young teenage girl. Her job was to make sure the date went off like it should but when she saw Naruto watching she suspected he was well aware what was going on since he didn't rush in to help the teen. Especially grew interesting when he walked away from the pervert and just left him dying as if he knew what was going to happen. But he was now facing a mid-class devil threat and it seemed he was about to really get into some trouble.

"Now fear the might of the black spider whose venom is so powerful that no being can survive my bite! I will rip you to-," Naruto closed the distance and threw a lazy punch and soon the entire spider exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

Koneko was terrified, she knew he was in great shape and was protected by the Shinto faction but seeing this was insane! This is something Rias needed to hear about because this was out of the blue terrifying! What kind of monster was he?

Naruto picked up his bag again and proceed back into town, after all he still had time to check out some more stuff in some of the stores. This is not knowing that his future was about to get very interesting in the next few months with him learning the true meaning of his powers.

Chapter end

 _Alright hope you guys enjoyed this so yes Naruto is going to be OP to the point that physically he is the strongest and has psychic power out of this world. But please know that he will not always use his powers at his own convenience but more he is going to have people that can beat him up a bit if necessary. Also I never liked the detective guy that was always with Mob and in the original making of this story idea so I thought I would make this change here. Note that Naruto is in a pairing with only Ophis at this point but there might be more down the line but at this point there will only be about 3 at most in this story while his brother is paired with Sona. Another thing to know is that his brother is not going to be jealous driven of him in this story like Mob's brother was. More understanding._

 _Hope for good feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Problems and Terror in Tokyo**

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm and looked out the window seeing the sun was starting to rise. Using his psychic powers, he turned off his clock and got ready for the day. He had school again and today was the day of some papers that were due. However, the minute he entered the kitchen, he saw his mentor K sitting there with his arms across his chest and an annoyed look to go with it. He was sitting across from Amaterasu and Inari, who were both just as annoyed.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as the goddess sighed and motioned for Naruto to take a seat. He did as such and had a breakfast fixed for himself with his psychic powers while K only muttered showoff at the boy's actions.

"Naruto are you aware of what has happened between us, the Devils, and Fallen Angel factions in Japan?" Amaterasu asked as Naruto thought about it for a second. After all, he never really dealt with devils other than his brother. He was the only one in the family that had any association with them, but he knew from some dinner conversations sometimes he would talk about what is going on with them to report back to his godparents.

"No not much other than that they caused the massive attack on the Nekoshou and Nekomata's a couple of years back. Other than that I think they are also the ones that paid for the two siblings of the Maou to settle into this area." He said as Amaterasu nodded her head while K took over.

"Yes, but what you forgot to mention Naruto is that they are also responsible for some of the recent problems that have started to crop up. One is that we have a high death rate from both sides for Yokai and humans that are settled into cities. Not only have we had to fix the damages there, pay the families for the funeral, and make it look like something supernatural didn't happen to them. We've also had to monitor activities closely for strays they have reported in the area." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"And?" He asked plainly, annoying K.

"Well short, we have more strays in the country than before, when they were not allowed to run territory in Japan. The number of stray devils has increased from maybe ten sightings in minor cities to about 25 in minor cities with them also branching into the major cities." He said as Naruto nodded his head.

"I see then master. You are saying that due to this stress, we are now failing to protect our people because we entrusted this in the hands of teenagers that claimed they could deal with it?" He asked as K smiled.

"Yes, now though, Yasaka is furious with the proceedings and has reported this to us including this stray." He showed Naruto a picture of a man with demonic figures such as horns on his head and dark red eyes with some disfiguring on his face. "He has been the most problematic recently due to him having murdered at least 15 people in Japan, mostly in Tokyo. We are having a hard time keeping this from the public, and with the death of a recent police officer who've faced him, things are getting even more hectic. She has made it clear that she wants him dead as soon as possible." K said as Naruto blinked. Yasaka, the Kyuubi and leader of Kyoto, was someone he knew from personal time. She was someone that if you messed with her, then you better run as fast as possible because she would slaughter you within seconds and the rumor was that thanks to the training she received from Inari, she is now as strong as some of the Satan class beings in the world. The only one that is rumored to be stronger than her at this point is Sirzechs, and that is by the slightest margins. Plus she was the one person in the Shinto faction that could easily sway the people to her side and make a statement when necessary.

"What does that have to do with me being here though?" He asked as K smiled slightly.

"We need you to go to Tokyo and kill this stray and anyone else he has with him," K said as Naruto shook his head.

"I have class today along with paperwork that is due," Naruto said as K sighed.

"I'll give them to your brother, and he will turn them in for you just please get dressed," K said as Naruto sighed. Figured he would be the one that has to clean up the mess of someone else. Not that was something new, but it was annoying in its own right. So putting his breakfast away he dressed up in his casual clothes that consisted of an orange shirt with black jeans and a pair of red and black tennis shoes. He had his backpack on the table, and Inari smiled at him.

"Get this done and I promise I will have something special waiting for you at home when you get back." She said as the teleportation circle was activated.

"If it is you naked in my bed again please don't. It was unwarranted." Naruto said as left behind a blushing goddess and another one looking on with surprise.

"Sister," Amaterasu said looking at her blushing sister.

"I know, but he is too cute," Inari said looking away. Amaterasu knew that her sister had some crush on him, but it was scary to think it went that far already. She would need to sit down with her siblings soon to talk about these arrangements along with the fact that Ophis is in the mix meaning she could be interested in him as well. That was something she wanted to avoid for the foreseeable future.

"Right now you two need to deal with those devils," K said as the goddesses nodded their head at his words before he went into the living room to give his student's stuff to his brother and explain the situation. Plus he wasn't correctly equipped with the means of dealing with some love-struck women that wanted his student. Hey, he was jealous, but honestly, he still didn't want to be part of something that had nothing to do with him.

(Tokyo)

Naruto arrived in Tokyo, and he could sense the demonic energy was nearby. Moving with surprising speed, he ran across the city to where he knew the monster was hidden and prepping for the job. He arrived at an abandoned warehouse and could feel his signature inside. It was cold and malevolent, and from his point of view, it was about the same size as those that are considered the low-class devils of the underworld. Nothing special or too big to worry about, so he slowly entered the building and found the stray. Standing there the man was covered in blood, and he was staring down Naruto with a grin on his face showing his fangs. The man slowly got to his feet and stared down the child that was here to face him in battle.

"Who are you brat?" He asked as Naruto released a sigh.

"By order of the Yokai faction, you are to be executed. Please don't make this more trouble than it is worth." He said as the man laughed.

"You think I'm scared of a brat like you! Hardly, I'm the strongest Stray in Japan and someone as weak as you wouldn't be a challenge for me to kill!" He shouted as Naruto sighed and just kept his hands in his pocket. This guy was boasting about his minimum power and showed an aura that radiated arrogance and showmanship. From his point of view, this guy was all flash and no show. He was the type who was always hoping to make his opponent think he was stronger than he is. Naruto saw him dash at him with slow speed and when he went to punch him in the face, he just gathered the psychic energy around his body and flung him across the room. Moving his eyes, he ran him into the floor, ceiling, walls, and machines as if he was a ping pong ball. The man was out cold after a few minutes, and Naruto just brought him to knees.

"You never stood a chance," Naruto said as he then gathered more psychic energy around his body and turned his body into nothing. Only small sparkles of power were left, and he sighed.

"What a bore I guess I will head home." He said as he then heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see a man standing there with a purple hood covering his face. He was radiating psychic energy, but Naruto could sense that the power is concentrated around his arms. Meaning that he was an enhancer user rather than a long-range user.

"Well, not a bad showing kid. How would you like to help our organization take down the creatures of this world?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm happy with my life as it is." He said as the man laughed.

"Oh, so you are happy being the servant of the Yokai and Gods! Please, we are superior to them and are worthy of godhood in our own right! We shouldn't be subjugated to the wills of the people around us!" He said crazily Naruto looked at him with a blank expression.

"But you are only stronger than the monster I just killed. Not anything special." Naruto said calmly as the man growled.

"Oh really! Then maybe I should fix that perception!" The man said before he charged at Naruto with his left hand pulled back and with a mighty throw swung it at his face cracking Naruto across the cheek. However, his head didn't turn like the man hoped to cause him to sweat. He took one of his hardest punches and barely flinched.

"Man for all your boasting I was hoping for more," Naruto said calmly. This ignited him the man's rage.

"I will show you more then!" He shouted before he got some distance and gathered his psychic power in his arms again but this time forming orbs around his fists and some lines going down the length of his arm. Naruto saw he had enhanced his physical strength and charged at Naruto with a fury.

"An enhancer then?" He asked with a blank expression.

"Yeah so dodge this!" The man said as he threw a punch at his face, but the same result showed through. His face didn't move an inch, but there was a bruise on his face. He started throwing more strikes trying to get him to move, but Naruto just continued staring at him with pure boredom.

"You enhancers are good at encasing your body with psychic energy and increasing your physical prowess, but other than that you are not a threat. While you are stuck with close range with no long range, you are a threat to long-range battlers but only if you can get close and if they have no means of countering you." He explained as he continued to take the punches.

"Yeah, so what about this then!" The man said as he swung at Naruto's gut, but when he hit his abs, he felt his psychic energy shatter from the impact causing him to sweat. "What the hell are you." He asked as Naruto, with a wave of his hand, sent him flying across the building and crashing through a couple of walls. The man jumped through the holes again rushing him with a kick to the face, but Naruto caught his kick and with the great force sent him flying across the room. He was bored; this fight was just as exciting as the devil that he fought earlier.

The man leaped into the air this time and gathering as much energy as possible as he came down with full force.

"Psychic Bang!" He screamed as the minute he was hit the entire room was engulfed in an explosion sending shock waves throughout the building. Eventually, the building collapsed from the attack leaving the man standing there with Naruto buried under rubble. The man grunted and spat on Naruto's burial spot.

"Next time don't look down on me brat." He said before he turned to walk away from the grave. However, then saw the rubble had been destroyed and out of it came Naruto who looked at him with the same blank expression as before.

"That was interesting," Naruto said as the man was shocked. This kid survived his attack without sustaining anything other than dirt on his clothes. What was he?

"All right kid now you've pissed me off!" He shouted before he flooded his body with psychic power and without warning he charged at Naruto ready to bull rush him but Naruto saw him and with a single lazy punch sent him flying across the ground. He came buried into a tree that was now barely standing from the impact of the blow.

"Okay, who do you work for? It would seem you're going to be a problem if I don't deal with you guys now." Naruto said as the man laughed while coughing up blood.

"You serious?" He asked annoyed by the boys apparent lack of knowledge. "We are the Order. It doesn't matter if you beat me, the rest will slaughter you without wasting any energy I promise you that. They are stronger and smarter than me and will show you true fear." The man ranted as Naruto sighed and with a wave of his hand sent him flying into another tree with a vicious thud.

"Good to know, but where can I find them?" Naruto asked as he laughed.

"Check the outskirts the facility will be there." He said as Naruto nodded his head and rushed him with a quick chop to the back of his neck sending him into the ground leaving him unconscious. Pulling out his cell phone he speed dialed K and explained his situation and his interest in fighting this so-called Order that seemed to be made of psychic users.

(Kuoh)

Rias was not one to be intimidated. She believed herself someone of great respect and prestige. Ever since she brought Issei into her peerage, she was expecting him to be her ace when it came to her future problem. Sadly, she was not in one of the positions to talk about control or order due to her brother being there. Him being the Lucifer made him an essential figure in the underworld with her being considered a princess to the people. However, right now she was a teenager that was in deep trouble because something was going on. At the same time, Sona was sitting in this room with her and her sister was also attending. She was an older version of Sona but shorter than her with more extended hair in pigtails and wearing a green suit while Sirzech was a red-haired man wearing a black and white outfit.

Sitting there, they saw Inari appearing before them with her sister Amaterasu and Susanoo. All of them seemed displeased and not wanting to be in their presence more than necessary.

"Hello, Sirzechs." Amaterasu greeted

"Greetings Lady Amaterasu if I might say-." Sirzechs tried to speak only to find himself cut off by the goddess.

"You will be silent until we are done discussing what is going on." She ordered as he nodded.

"Of course." He said as she walked up to him and sighed.

"Sirzech, are you trying to annoy me as of late?" She asked as Sirzechs was confused.

"I'm sorry?" He asked confused.

"I say you should be. You see, lately, I've been getting the feeling you've been trying to piss me off, and the more I look at the situation it seemed to come up more. You and Serafall are the two people I'm holding responsible for the recent issues that have popped up recently." She said as Sirzechs continued to be confused.

"I'm not sure I follow." He said as the goddess sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was talking to a clueless idiot and his friend.

"All right then let me spell this out for you. I'm angry and so is Yasaka and she is demanding you devils leave Japan." She said as Rias was shocked and stood up to shout.

"You can't do that!" She shouted out as Sirzechs glared at Rias and hissed.

"Be quiet Rias!" He hissed out in anger.

"But brother-," She tried to speak only for Sirzechs to flare his aura and Rias took her seat behind her desk while glaring at the goddess who returned it.

"I'm sorry about my sister." He apologized.

"As you should be. That is something we will discuss later. First, let's discuss the issues at hand. First, your race slaughters a handful of nekoshou and nekomata enraging our faction and hurting my sister in the process." She said with a glare directed at the man as Inari growled at him, causing him to back off from her in fear. "Next, I've been getting reports that not only are you allowing more devils into areas that I told you not to but more than half of them are either being forced into peerages or killed for defying so-called 'superior beings.' This is not something we agreed to or will tolerate, and another thing is that you have been harassing a certain boy in this school, more your sister if anything. While I might have allowed Menma to join a peerage set, Naruto, on the other hand, is strictly off limits. I thought that was made clear a while back, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears with you and your sister. Finally, I've been getting reports all over the place of stray devils entering Japan at an alarming rate and that they are slaughtering more and more of the people here. Care to explain why you begged me to let your sister control a city, but she seems to lack the means of going after these so-called dangerous threats that are murdering the people I've been sworn to protect?" Amaterasu ranted as Sirzechs gulped.

Sirzechs was sweating, and so was Serafall. They were in deep water and without a means of survival. Personally, it was clear to them that Rias and Sona have failed in their duties in preventing the Strays from running wild. While most of the fault lied on them for their kind going around killing or forcing members of the Yokai faction to join into peerages. The deaths in Japan were on them. Plus, they knew that if they were involved, then the man known as K would be too and honestly that was someone they wanted to avoid at all cost after what he did last time to their faction.

"Please, my ladies I know we've messed up badly in these last few situations." Sirzechs attempted to get onto the goddesses good side only to fail miserably.

"Messed up? My sister is in tears every night thinking about the innocent children that were raped and murdered by your kind! I have to comfort her most nights so that she can sleep and that's not just her. There are times with Yasaka where even she is tears about failing her people! Not to mention you swore they were ready for control of their territory, but it would seem not." Amaterasu said as her glare got more intense.

"Wait just a minutes," Rias spoke as Sirzechs glared at his sister again and showed he wanted her to stay silent. She growled, and this lead to Inari was flaring her aura at her.

"This is another thing. Your sister doesn't seem to know the terms of her stay here and what she is about to start." Amaterasu said closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Brother?" Rias asked as Sirzechs sighed

"Rias, this territory was loaned out to us by Lady Inari and Amaterasu after we pleaded with them for the longest time. At this same point, they have every right to kick us out and ban us from the lands without a chance of returning." He said closing his eyes as Amaterasu nodded.

"Yes and now I'm about five seconds away from doing it." She said as Serafall got on her knees and bowed her head to the goddesses with Sona joining her side.

"My ladies I know that we've messed up, but please give us a chance to fix the problem." Serafall said as Amaterasu was about to snap out a 'hell no,' but a look from her sister and brother persuaded her not to. They were giving her them motion to give them one more chance even if this would enrage her favorite servant Yasaka. While she knew what was at stake, she felt that she would regret this later on.

"Very well, since you two seemed to be the sense of reason in the room I shall allow all of you to stay here. However, I would like to point out one thing. Some serious changes are going to be going on here from now on. Item One: I will be putting someone else in charge of the city and making sure you two aren't doing things that are going to annoy me further. The school is under their management, and if you try anything to them I will come back here, and not even your siblings are going to stop me from snapping your necks." Amaterasu threated as Sona and Rias shivered in fear. They knew this threat was real and seeing the fearful look on their sibling's faces they were not going to be able to stop it.

"Another thing to address, I expect you two to start clearing out the strays in my country starting tomorrow. If not then you are not going to like the result and finally from both of you." She finished her business with the younger siblings but quickly turned to the older siblings, "I want the names of all the devils that have entered this country in the last three years. If I find them guilty of serious crimes I will execute them if not then they are free to go, or they will pay a fine and banishment charges is that clear?" She said as they nodded.

"Yes, we understand." They both said bowing as K appeared in the room and glared at the devils. He was still angry about all the things he saw their race do. Not to say he was playing favorites with the other races including the human race. They all committed great sins, but he was especially annoyed with the devils due to personal reasons.

"Naruto finished with the stray in Tokyo, but he told me something interesting." He said as Amaterasu nodded.

"Go on." She said as K turned to the devils asking if it was okay for them to hear. She nodded her head, and he continued.

"He told me about a group of psychic users that have formed some terror group in Japan and are planning on taking over everything. However, he is out there now, and he is going to deal with them." He explained as Amaterasu nodded once again.

"I see, well head over to him and make sure he is safe." She ordered as K bowed his head to the goddesses and disappeared.

Turning her attention back to Sirzechs and the others, Amaterasu was swift to level another glare at them.

"You tell anyone, anything about Naruto, which leads to him being stalked. I will hunt you down got it?" She asked as he nodded his head while having the sweat going down his face. Honestly, his wife could take lessons in inducing fear in him due to her having the same look she has when he annoyed her or snuck out of doing paperwork, but this was meaner and made him nearly piss himself. The goddesses disappeared while Sirzechs disappeared as well as Serafall leaving their sisters wondering how to explain this to their peerages and how to approach this soon. Especially with someone that is loyal to the Shinto faction now looking over them in this case and whom it is going to be.

(Tokyo)

Naruto had arrived at a large facility on the outskirts of the city. From the directions, he saw that this place was the dark, ominous facility he was looking for. It had some red pyramid with an eye on it and signaled great power. To him, it was quite obnoxious, but he was not one to judge. So entering the facility, he saw that the halls were metallic but painted white. He sighed.

"I do not get enough sleep to deal with stuff like this." He said in his usual tone as he walked down the hall and saw a group of armed men aiming guns at him.

"Intruder take him down!" The leader ordered as bullets started flying at him, but he stopped them with his psychic powers. With a simple blink of the eyes, they were sent flying back at them. Penetrating their armor and sending them crashing to the ground. Blood was pouring out of their bodies and they probably going to die. Oh well, they shouldn't have shot at someone that could stop things with his mind and probably was immune to bullets in the first place.

Naruto proceeded further into the hallway until he had to decide on whether to go left, right, or continue down the center hallway. Pulling out a coin he made a decision.

"Heads I decide on left or right, tails I go straight." He said, and with a single light flip, he found that the coin landed on heads. He then flipped again, and this time it was tails meaning he was going to the right. So walking down the hall, he came to a room where it was pitch black. Entering the room the door slammed shut behind him and he got blinded by the sudden appearance of light. Looking around, he saw a man standing in front of him with a sword in his hand. He had glasses on his face, wearing a black suit, and his hair was short to the point that it was finely combed over. Looking closer at the sword Naruto saw the sword was a toy.

"So you are the intruder." The man said as Naruto gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah so?" He asked as the man sighed and gripped the blade in his hand.

"You dare to oppose our organization?" He asked in a threatening tone as Naruto blinked once.

"I guess." He said as the man stopped for a second.

"You guess?" The man asked wondering if the boy had hit his head.

"Yeah I mean I was ordered by the Shinto faction to deal with the threats in the city. While you guys are on the outskirts, you did attack me first making you my target now. Plus taking you out now means fewer problems in the future." He said as the man was shocked by the boy's bluntness and his seemingly uncaring attitude. He looked at them as if they were just a minor nuisance, this irritated him and caused him to sharpen his toy sword.

"Then prepare to help lead the next world order." He said as he slashed at the boy with a quick strike, but the blade never cut him because he had his psychic barrier up. He then blocked another attack with ease, but after the fourth attempt, Naruto quickly capitalized with a psychic blast sending the man flying into the wall. He recovered and lept into action appearing behind Naruto and slashed him in the back. However, instead of cutting through him, in a place where he had not covered himself with a barrier, all it did was cut into his clothes. His body didn't even feel the strike. He turned around and without warning took the sword out of the man's hands and snapped it over his knee.

"Stop annoying me." He said calmly. This unnerved the clean-cut man, he lost his weapon, and it seemed he would not be able to fight him any further. This kid was a monster, something about him was unusual. Luckily he was saved by one of his allies who had summoned a pair of mechanical dolls to his side to cover his exit while having them attack the boy.

Naruto saw the dolls moving towards him he just sighed.

"Boring." He said threw one punch and the shockwave destroyed all the dolls with ease leaving them nothing but shattered pieces. He saw more appear and continued throwing lazy punches to break them to pieces and then blowing a hole in the building leading him to another hallway. In the middle of the hall, he saw a little girl shivering in fear of his might, but he ignored it for the brutish woman in the orange outfit that was rushing at him. She threw several punches at him, but he dodged them with ease. He only tilted his head slightly to avoid the strikes and then stepped around her when she went for a roundhouse kick to his head.

Naruto turned around and with a backward headbutt sent her flying across the room indenting her in the opposing chamber. He turned back to the little girl the minute he was standing above her she passed out with foam coming out of her mouth from the fear. Naruto sweat dropped, for a terror organization they were not much in his mind. Proceeding down the hall, he saw more soldiers trying to stop him, but he just reflected the bullets away from him and back at them.

While Naruto was raising hell on his side of the building, K had arrived to deal out his hellish nightmare. Which is why he was standing above the broken body of a man with big ears and an abnormally shaped head. He tried to channel an illusion into him, but he overpowered him and fired the illusion back at him. This sent him flying into a wall and landing beneath him. Now he was facing down a man with an open mouth expression with his eyes seemed to squint shut and he was creating multiple illusions of himself to surround him. They looked like him and if he had to guess they could probably hit him as well but he was not worried about this for he had seen worse in his life.

"You can't escape us. We will show you the might of our organization and the error in standing against us." He said as K sighed gathering his red psychic aura around him causing the hall to shake under the pressure he was releasing. He had power radiating out of his pours and was now staring down the man in front of him with his eyes glowing.

"Get out of my way!" He gave a mighty roar as he released his entire aura into the hall uplifting the hallway frames. The rubble started to fly, and the illusions and the man were sent flying without a chance to retaliate. He then turned off his aura before taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn it I got to learn better control of my power." He said as he proceeded down the hall and soon arrived at a large door with the group's insignia on it. This meant this was the main HQ door and he could already sense his student inside. So he would crash the party.

Naruto had finished getting through the halls and now entered the main HQ room and saw a small being standing there with a black cloak and a black mask on his face. They were talking to him through it but seemed to be more into making a passionate speech if anything.

"Can we get on with this? This is pointless; I could be studying right now. Instead, I have to listen to you continue with this passionate speech you seem to want me to care about." He said as the figure got annoyed.

"How dare you!" The figure said as the mask disguised its voice, but he guessed they were female by how they sound. Soon the entire room increased in gravity, and he was forced to feel the pressure. However, he was not kneeling or falling down; he was feeling the pressure growing. Before long he saw the leader form some black and red orbs that reminded him of the Power of Destruction and fired them at him. He reflected the attacks away with some slaps and then continued doing this while he summoned more. However, the leader changed tactics and covered themselves in an aura and raced at him. He was hit in the stomach, but he was not taken off his feet. Naruto just grabbed them from the back of their head and threw them away. They crashed through several walls before coming to a stop.

K blasted through the door and entered the room with a bored look on his face.

"Naruto you have done yet?" He asked as Naruto turned to him.

"Not sure. They are not dead, but I don't know if they are going to get up yet." He said looking through the holes in the walls he caused.

"Well figure it out soon because I'm tired of waiting for you to play around with them," K said annoyed as Naruto looked at his teacher.

"What are you talking about I'm not playing. I'm just giving them the effort they deserved." He said as the figure came out of the rubble. However, this time the mask was off and showed it was an old man. He screamed at them and fired more of his aura at Naruto. However, instead of hitting him he saw it hit K who grunted from the attack and was nearly sent into the ground.

"If I can't hurt you brat then your friend will suffer the consequences!" The old man shouted as Naruto saw K being crushed from the pressure and knew that he was not expecting the attack. So he had no time to summon his psychic barrier to keep it from him hitting him. Naruto felt something boiling n his chest; it was slowly creeping up, slowly pushing into his heart.

90%

"You are a failure! You couldn't see my attack coming!" The Old man mocked.

95%

"He is going to die because of your arrogance!" He screamed as Naruto could do nothing.

98%

"Our world order will be established! No one is going to stop us! You're not going to stop me!" He finished as K could see it. Naruto's eyes, his emotions were coming to the surface. He tried to shout out to him, but he couldn't find his voice due to the pressure he was feeling.

100%

It was too late. Naruto's entire body was covered in a dark aura that covered his whole body and made his eyes white. A purple aura with lightning came out of his body and was forcing the ground to break and his body to float above the ground.

"What the hell is-." The man was stopped in what he was trying to say when the teen looked at him, and without warning, he was lifted into the air. He was sent flying into the sky with ease shattering every floor and breaking everything on his way outside. The midnight air was hitting his face, and he could feel that he was in a tight grip that was not relenting. He tried to summon his power, but it would not release. The aura was getting tighter and tighter nearly forcing his body to explode from the pressure. The boy was now next to him and with one of his hands he raised it above his head and without warning the psychic energy was ripping a hole in the sky. It was a black hole of some kind, and before he could react, he was sucked into the hole where he screamed, and no one could hear him anymore. Once he was gone the hole disappeared, and Naruto turned back to the base where he saw K now exiting through the roof. He moved off the roof and without warning the entire facility was covered in a bright white light before it was lifted into the sky. Then it turned into particles with the only remnants of the facility were the psychics they had defeated and the hole in the earth from where it once stood.

Naruto's aura slowly disappeared, and he was now floating back down to the ground. He had his eyes closed and then opened them to show the same blank expression from before.

"Huh, what happened?" He asked looking around

"Naruto," K said as he turned to his teacher and saw a look of concern on his face.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Do you seriously don't remember what happened a minute ago?" K asked as Naruto thought about it.

"I remember the man's attack was crushing you, an odd sensation was boiling to the surface, and then I was here." He said calmly as K nodded showing no concern on the outside.

K was worried on the inside, however. Naruto was consumed by an emotion so much to the point that his body was on autopilot. This is why he was so strict on people not aggravating him. He couldn't process his feelings or emotions, so he had a bad habit of lashing out with his powers not knowing what he was doing. He needed to be kept calm while he was training him or otherwise more things like this were going to happen. Luckily he had enough sense to destroy just the building and not the psychics in the building. Innocent people lead by a madman were not people that you killed just because you could. They were people you give a second chance, and if they fail, then you destroy them. Hey, even he killed people that spit on him for his good nature and willingness to give out second chances.

However, now, it seemed his body was growing. His psychic energy was so potent that it was just waiting to explode out of control at this point. More in the sense that he just released enough psychic energy that he created his black hole to suck stuff into or throw away on a whim. This bothered him, and he knew that if he did this again with another faction soldier next time this could spell trouble for everyone around him.

"Okay well, your emotions got away from you," K said as Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, so I lost control?" He asked as K nodded.

"Yes but this is good. First outburst in years." K praised as Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, still not happy. I might have hurt many people." Naruto said as K smiled and pat the child's head.

"Don't worry I'll have the proper authorities deal with the psychics here while you and I head back to Kuoh." He said smiling as Naruto nodded.

"Okay." He said before they both began their walk back to the city while talking about what they were going to get to eat.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a fly with a camera on its back. At a secret facility, a man hidden behind the shadows was snickering to himself.

"I seemed to find the perfect subject for you Omega. Soon you will be the perfect being, and no one will dare oppose us again." He said speaking to this beast called Omega

Behind the man was a being that was covered in darkness but it gained a dark red eye and started growling.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Thanks for everyone reading these stories and posting reviews. I know it has been a while but I've been having some internet trouble where I'm currently at so it is difficult to get things done on this site without throwing stuff. On another note, people that are complaining about stuff I write for lemons or are leaving behind jackass comments I only have to say is that i have the right remove your reviews if I feel they are crossing some personal boundaries for me. Think what you want about it I'm not changing my opinion on this. Also I would like people to know that two Naruto/Fairy tail Ideas will be going up in the near future so be on the look out for them and I have a chapter for Dark Prophecy done already as well. So once it is edited and checked to see how it goes then I will post it. Finally, the last announcement I would like to give out is that the poll is going to be closing in about two weeks and so far I can tell the results from here on out: Naruto Saiyan of the Underworld, Demon King, and Neglected Gremory are going to be updated more often. Not to say I'm neglecting the other stories but for every two chapters of those stories I will write one chapter for the other ones to keep myself honest. DXD Conqueror lovers have no fear I'm not forgetting this story but I'm just having some writers block if you guys have ideas please leave them in comments or PM me and I promise I will hear you out.**

 **Thanks for all the support of the people who are helping me with flourishing out ideas and going beyond what I normally do. Hope to get more stuff out and hopefully finished in the near future.**


End file.
